smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Coballita Mix
Entrance: Hi, I'm a Guinea Piggy She appears on the stage, and she says that. Moveset Neutral B: Super Macho Man Powers Coballita becames invensible while she changes colors and performs silly sounds. She will be inmune to any attack, including Final Smashes. The only thing she's not inmune is falling off the stage. While she's invensible, she can perform other attacks. After the song ends, she becames normal again, and a flower will grow on her head. While it's on her head, she won't be able to use the attack again, making a random insult instead. The flower can be only removed with massive damage or with a KO. Side B: Extreme Chase Coballita boosts forwards with Paint lines around her and along with a silly song (The same as the Neutral B). The attack is strong, but it only lasts as long as the song lasts. After that, you have to wait 30 seconds to use it again. Up B: Cybernetic Powers Coballita turns into a Cyborg and creates a purple target. After that, you must move the stick to use her "Detector Eyes" and move it. When you find a point, she'll use a mechanic arm to grab it. This can grab both ledges and enemies, but the enemies can dodge it. Down B: Trap Coin Coballita drops a coin that resemble to Epic Gamer's. If someone touches it, a bad drawn cat will appear, causing a lot of knockback. Final Smash: What type of series is this? Coballita disappears, giving 3 seconds to the opponents to get off the stage (without getting KOd). If they don't leave the screen in that time, we see a Fat Red Hamster watching the fight with his TV. Then he screams "WHAT KIND OF SHOW IS THIS!?" and throws the remote control to the TV, making it to explode. Everyone who hasn't left the stage gets KOd. Then, we see Coballita saying "Nice trip, Pussycat!", along with the opponents who left the stage, who are laughing. The fight continues in the Fat Hamster's living room, until the TV shows another stage. Then, the battle continues there. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: "Oh no!" KO Sound 2: "Uuuuh" Star KO Sound: "Noooooo!" Screen KO Sound: "Help!" Taunts Up Taunt: (Disguised as Oscar from "Nightmares from Hell") "Oscar" Side Taunt: (Disguised as The Devil from "Nightmares from Hell") "Devil" Down Taunt: "I'll catch you, damn cat!" Victory Poses Option 1: (As a Cyborg) "Ha ha ha! The coin is mine!" Option 2: "What kind of show is this? (Screams)" Option 3: "This macho powers are shit! They only put me a flower on my head!" Option 4 (Only against Johannes Lázaro): "How fat is Lázaro" Lose Pose: Cries Snake Codec (or Nostalgia Skapokon Breakdown) "Hi, I'm Skapokon and this is... eh... What is supposed to be this? This doesn't even look 8-Bit. Is it supposed to be a guinea pig? This is for a guinea pig what Yossy is for Yoshi. It even has Super Cosmic powers of invensibility and a bionic arm to grab anything. It used this powers to catch a stalker cat. Seriously, what kind of show is this!? Uhhh!". Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Aitor Molina Category:Female Category:Unknown Origin Category:Hero Category:Cults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Guinea Pig Hamster Medium Category:Unknown Age Category:UnHuman Category:Runner Category:Youtube